The Legend of Quincy
by Astrofalkon
Summary: Fear is a choice. Danger is not.


It was a dark and stormy night. The valiant knight of toast QUINCY stood before the torchlit foyer of the ancient mansion, the light gleaming from her armor and casting an eerie shadow that danced behind her on the crumbling plaster. Save for the low rumble of the rain, the space was silent, yet it carried an unheard sound that substantiated the subtle feeling of dread and apprehension. The faded-vermilion carpet staircase to her left led to the second floor, closer to her destination. She moved across the creaking floorboards and began ascending the stairs, her boots shaking with every step.

She hadn't come here of her own accord. Of course, this was the least likely of places for her to simply stumble upon by chance. A few months earlier, there had been complaints from a local village. Disturbances of some sort, but nothing serious. They started out as rumors of the old mage's apprentice going mad, making some sort of discovery and falling into recluse within the mansion, working day and night. Some of the townspeople reported hearing strange noises emanating from the forest that hid that feared house.

Only within the last week were there ever actual incidents. Three missing persons cases were filed within four days. The signs all pointed to the mysterious activity up on the hill, but no one was eager enough to go up there themselves and figure it out. But the next morning, after blood trails had been found behind the sawmill, they knew something needed to be done.

That's where she came in.

As a member of The Companions, it was her duty to protect and serve the people, if the coin was right. Her and her shield brethren were determined to take on any challenge, her more so than the rest. Since Quincy was a young girl, she had always looked up to the Companions; their honor and esteem fit with her self-righteous ideals, in addition to their reputation being quite high throughout the city. At the age of 14, she had already successfully defended her home from bandits, earning her attention from some of their members. After swift trials, she was officially inducted as a member, the youngest ever to join.

However, that did not grant her any special privilege. She was always eager to take on new challenges, and they assured that she received them. From outpost raids to escort missions, she was up for everything. Over these ventures, she had become known for her bravery, and sometimes recklessness, boldly risking a limb to save a friend or singed hair to test a trap. That's why she was asked to investigate the house at Rorikstead.

"So you need me to investigate some crazy wizard's house and slay some unidentified creature that's been picking off the locals?", she asked the with a raised eyebrow.

"Pretty much," responded Skjor, his expression remaining placid, "They want you to take care of whatever's causing them so much trouble. From what I've heard, it's just a pack of rabid wolves that wandered in too close to the town."

"Well, I guess we'll find out then," Quincy said from behind her shoulder as she pulled her trusty battleaxe off its rack.

"Actually, this'll be a solo mission."

Quincy turned around to face the burly Nord with a puzzled expression. He explained himself, "They've asked that we keep this as low key as possible, any outsiders will raise suspicion, and they're already paranoid from that wizard in the first place."

She began to retort before Skjor added, "That means you'll receive full share of the payment."

"I see," she replied, as she attempted to conceal her excitement with curiosity, "How much would that be exactly?"

"Because the rich folk are the most concerned, they have plenty to contribute to solving this issue, a thousand septims' worth. Everyone else here is out or busy, and it came up so suddenly that no one else knows about it but me, you and the townspeople."

She contemplated it for a moment. It was an impressive sum, but she could be biting off more than she could chew. Or possibly get eaten by whatever creature could perhaps be there. Doesn't seem like she had much a choice anyway.

"I'll do it," she said, determined now, "This'll be too easy."

She had regretted those words the moment she said them.


End file.
